


Nueva vida

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [104]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Domestic, Domestic Violence, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Secrets, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 95] Que trae consigo complicaciones, pero también felicidad.





	1. 1.- Complicaciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Poco a poco, pero las personas importantes a los G's se van a ir enterando que su familia de dos pronto será de tres...

**1.- Complicaciones.**

 

Aunque Georgie trató de mantener una actitud positiva ante el hecho de tener que guardar reposo absoluto, a Gustav no le pasó por alto que a ésta cada día le costaba más no jalarse el cabello y gritar de frustración ante la imposibilidad de salir de su cama si no era para el sanitario, la ducha, y sus consultas semanales en donde la invariablemente la doctora Dörfler le recomendaba siete días _más_ de descanso, que a la vuelta de noviembre ya habían agotado con su paciencia y la tenían inquieta, malhumorada y brusca.

—Ugh, no puedo más —refunfuñó Georgie una de esas noches en las que hasta el roce de las mantas le irritaba, y dando una vuelta en su reducida cama, pateó a Gustav en la parte baja de la espalda y lo lanzó fuera del colchón, cayendo éste contra el piso—. ¡Gustav!

—¡Joder! —Maldijo el baterista, que arrancado de un plácido sueño, encontró el piso demasiado duro y frío para su gusto—. ¿Estás bromeando?

—Oh por Diox, Gus, lo siento, yo-…

—Olvídalo —masculló éste, reincorporándose, y respondiendo con la misma frustración con la que Georgie le había crispado los nervios a lo largo de esa semana, cogió su almohada, una de las mantas del montón que los recubrían y salió del cuarto con claras intenciones de dormir en el sofá.

De pasada comprobó que era tarde, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, lo que lo colocaba en ese periodo de tiempo donde ya volver a conciliar el sueño era más una actividad engorrosa e insatisfactoria que un deleite. Y era como leyó en alguna parte: Una hora incierta en donde no se sabe si es muy tarde en la noche o muy temprano en la mañana.

—Pfff —resopló Gustav, acostándose en el sofá y maldiciendo lo reducido de sus proporciones, puesto que sus pies sobresalían por el borde y en lo ancho tenía la sensación de estar pendiendo de una cornisa. «Ahora seremos dos los que no pueden dormir», pensó con desgana, y su ánimo no hizo sino empeorar, puesto que Georgie y él habían tenido una semana difícil, y ahora no había hecho sino empeorar.

Cierto era que las circunstancias en las que Georgie se encontraba inmersa eran complicadas como mínimo, y duras de afrontar como parte de su cotidianeidad. Gustav era testigo de que la bajista había dado lo mejor de sí para mantener la sonrisa y no ceder a la desilusión que le producía estar en cama sin posibilidades de más por mucho que le apeteciera, pero a la vuelta de un mes su optimismo se había malogrado, y ambos habían caído en la tentación de estallar ante los menores contratiempos.

Sin ir más lejos, a la hora del desayuno Georgie se había enojado porque su leche con chocolate tenía grumos en el fondo, y Gustav a su vez porque en lugar de ‘gracias’ lo que había recibido eran reproches por su ineficiencia. Ambos, a la vez que tenían la razón, habían pasado por alto el factor de la eventualidad en la que se encontraban, y el resultado no había sido otro que hacer las paces a medias y arrastrar consigo el resto del día su enojo con el otro considerando su propia afrenta como la peor de las dos.

—Era un puto vaso de leche con chocolate, joder —murmuró Gustav, pero al instante lo atacó la empatía, en donde se colocaba en la posición de Georgie, casi atada a su cama, y harta de requerir ayuda hasta para llevar a cabo las labores más simples de su rutina diaria.

De estar él en sus zapatos ya se habría vuelto loco, porque no sólo era estar en cama guardando reposo absoluto, sino que de su determinación en llevar a cabo esa orden dependía no sólo su integridad física, sino el bienestar del bebé que crecía en su interior… Y el recuerdo de esa pequeña criatura luchando por sobrevivir fue lo que resquebrajo la coraza que recubría a Gustav y que le había hecho creer hasta ese punto que él era una víctima de la irracionalidad de Georgie, cuando en realidad la bajista había hecho cuanto estuvo en su poder para mantenerse ecuánime, y fallar no la convertía en la mala del cuento.

—Mierda… —Se lamentó Gustav, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo y convencido de que tendrían que poner más de su parte para no crisparse los nervios mutuamente.

Bajo esa nueva línea de pensamiento estaba cuando el sonido de un par de pisadas lo alertaron, e incluso en la penumbra que reinaba en la sala fue capaz de apreciar a Georgie, que con una manta encima de sus hombros, había salido a buscarlo.

—No deberías de levantarte —dijo como frase inicial, y la tentación de darse él mismo un puñetazo resultó irresistible. ¿Qué clase de frase era esa?

—Ya, pero no podía dormir. Me… —Pausa—. Me hacías falta.

—No me dio esa impresión cuando me pateaste fuera de la cama —gruñó Gustav, que pese a su resolución de hacer las paces, todavía sentía dolor en el costado por haber caído en uno de sus brazos.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? Yo también estaba dormida, y estaba teniendo una pesadilla. No quise agarrarla en contra tuya.

—¿Una pesadilla?

—Uhhh… —Reduciendo la distancia entre ambos, Georgie se acercó al respaldo del sofá y se explicó mejor—. Era más bien un recuerdo… Empezaba igual que cuando el otro bebé, seh… Había sangre, y era sobre todo un sentimiento de impotencia que no sabría explicarte, pero que me hizo despertar con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora en el pecho. No fue nada, pero nada agradable.

—Georgie…

—No es que por ello justifique el que te sacara de la cama con tal violencia, pero… ¿No atenúa mis cargos? En verdad que lo lamento… Juro que no volverá a pasar. Eso y otras… cosas.

—¿Lo de la leche con chocolate? —Adivinó Gustav la dirección hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, y Georgie se lo confirmó con un asentimiento.

—Eso y más, mucho más de estos últimos días. Es injusto que la coja contigo, siendo que eres el único que cuida de mí. Y no es porque tema que te marches o algo por estilo, sino porque… Admito que me he llegado a comportar como una perra por todo esto de estar en cama día y noche, pero eso no justifica mis acciones, y no es justo para ti.

—No, de hecho he sido yo quien ha olvidado que esto también puede ser estresante y no he cumplido con mi papel de… Uhm…

Pendiendo entre ambos quedó la falta de definición de su incipiente relación, en donde ya no sólo eran amigos, compañeros de banda, y familia por elección, sino más, mucho más, pero se sentían temerosos de reclamar primero lo que por derecho era suyo y en su lugar callaban con culpabilidad.

—Mi punto es… Que yo también debería de disculparme.

—Gusti…

—Y de paso habría que considerar el comprar una cama más grande donde quepamos los dos sin tener que invadir el espacio del otro. Ahora mismo no es un problema tan serio, pero en unos meses más será complicado para los tres.

—¿Los tres? Oh…

—Exactamente —confirmó Gustav, que al dar por sentado que el bebé estaría ahí presente creciendo y desarrollándose hasta hacerse visible y palpable no daba espacio para otra interpretación más allá de que seguirían juntos, y que había que hacer planes con eso en mente para no errar.

—Vale —concedió Georgie—, pero hasta entonces… Uhm, no quiero dormir sola. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

—Creo que si la falta de espacio es el problema, aquí estaríamos más jodidos —señaló Gustav lo obvio, pues si apenas cabía él a lo largo y ancho del sofá, no quería ni imaginarse qué tan apretado sería si Georgie buscaba un resquicio y se acomodaba ahí con él.

—Oh…

—Pero podemos volver a la cama. Eso si prometes no patearme de vuelta —bromeó Gustav, y Georgie se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Por favor olvidemos eso, ¿sí?, o sentiré remordimientos el resto de mi vida.

—Hecho. Será un trato justo.

Y recogiendo su manta y almohada, Gustav volvió con Georgie a su dormitorio.

 

A tiempo para finalizar el primer trimestre y comenzar el segundo, la doctora Dörfler levantó sobre Georgie la veda del reposo absoluto y lo cambió por “actividad moderada y nada de esfuerzos extras” para el cual la bajista se mostró extasiada y feliz en el camino de regreso a casa.

A modo de celebración fue que pararon en su restaurante de comida china favorito y pidieron un paquete del número 3 y otro del 7 (plus 2 litros de té negro y varios rollitos primavera extra) para llevar, y mientras esperaban, Georgie le notificó a Gustav las últimas novedades de su revisión.

—So… La doctora Dörfler dice que el bebé está creciendo como es debido y que no tardará en notárseme la barriga. Además me cambió el medicamento para las náuseas por otro con menos efectos secundarios, ah sí, y también mi prescripción de hierro y agregó calcio a la fórmula. Más tarde tendré que ir a la farmacia para-…

—Yo me encargo de eso —se ofreció Gustav, que no dejaba de mirar a Georgie con adoración en sus ojos.

Al cabo de varias semanas en donde el aspecto de la bajista había sido deplorable con ojeras profundas, palidez espectral y una pérdida de peso (“de lo más normal durante los primeros meses de embarazo”, según el dictamen de la doctora Dörfler cuando se lo mencionaron) que estuvo cerca de los 5 kilogramos, Georgie había logrado salir de ese bache e igual que un fénix renacía de sus cenizas, más bella y vivaz que nunca.

No habría sido ninguna exageración afirmar que Gustav había vuelto a enamorarse una vez más de Georgie, puesto que acompañado de cambios físicos, su recuperación también había tenido influencia en otros aspectos de su personalidad, como un cambio de actitud ante las adversidades, y una mayor reserva de paciencia. Después de aquella noche en que Georgie le había tirado de la cama, al hacer las paces habían vuelto al dormitorio y hablado al respecto hasta que el agotamiento los venció. Desde entonces, cada uno había puesto no su 50% para que la convivencia funcionara, sino más, para así ayudar al otro y juntos alcanzar (y sobrepasar) ese 100% que les permitía trabajar como engranes bien aceitados.

Aunque no por ello todo marchó a la perfección entre ellos dos, el cambio de perspectiva les permitió alcanzar un entendimiento y comprensión mayores a las necesidades del otro, y así Gustav aceptó que Georgie daba lo mejor de sí para hacer más llevadera aquella situación, a la vez que la bajista se esforzó más para ser flexible y no culpar a Gustav de sus circunstancias y en su lugar agradecer que éste velara de ella con un celo que dejaba en claro lo noble de sus intenciones.

—También —continuó Georgie, que se había tomado unos segundos antes de seguir hablando—. Igual si no quieres estar presente no pasa nada, no te juzgaré por ello, pero… La próxima cita la doctora Dörfler me realizará el primer ultrasonido, y… Sería genial que estuvieras ahí conmigo tomándome de la mano, o qué se yo, si quieres también sentado en el rincón más alejado, pero si no puedes…

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Georgie aguardó a la respuesta de Gustav, que un tanto sorprendido, apenas si atinó a abrir la boca aunque ningún sonido salió de ahí.

—Uhhh… —Trastabilló al vocalizar, y tras aclararse la garganta volvió a intentarlo—. ¿Ultrasonido como eso que hacen para averiguar el sexo del bebé?

—Sí, entre otras cosas… Por ahora será así para comprobar que todo marche a la perfección, y más adelante podremos saber de qué color comprar su ropita. La doctora Dörfler mencionó algo de un ultrasonido en 4D, pero no será sino hasta el último mes de embarazo. Mientras tanto tendremos que conformarnos con esto.

—Me encantaría estar ahí cuando pase —dijo Gustav, que apenas si pudo contener la sonrisa que de pronto se instauró en sus labios—. Dios santo, podremos ver a nuestro bebé…

—No te emociones tanto —le previno Georgie con delicadeza—. Estas primeras ecografías no parecen a nada. Sólo veremos espacio en negro y una mancha en gris que la doctora dirá que es nuestro bebé y tendremos que creerlo, porque todavía no tiene forma de tal y nadie más que ella y quizá el auxiliar sepan de qué se trata.

—¿No? —Inquirió Gustav, que hasta entonces no había sopesado las cuestiones técnicas del embarazo de Georgie, y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué esperar durante el ultrasonido. Por todo lo que él entendía, lo lógico habría sido observar una figura humana en miniatura, o algo así.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Georgie conteniendo una sonrisita burlona—. Ahora mismo el bebé parece una especie de renacuajo, todo ojos, espina dorsal y una colita de rana.

—¡¿Una colita de rana?! —Repitió Gustav, que como nunca antes se lamentó de haberse perdido de tantas clases de biología por salir temprano a ensayar con la banda, y ahora las consecuencias de sus actos venían y la mordían (¡vaya la ironía!) en el trasero, donde quizá también alguna vez tuvo su propia colita de rana.

—No como las que verías en los charcos de agua después de la lluvia, pero algo similar… La doctora Dörfler me lo ha mostrado en esquemas y algunas fotografías, y durante los primeros tres meses de embarazo el bebé no parece un bebé como los que ves una vez que nacen, sino más bien una criatura del espacio exterior en la que debes de confiar que se convertirá en tu bebé.

—Pero ahora que ya estás entrando al segundo trimestre… —Gustav parpadeó—. Vaya… Creo que debería leer un poco más al respecto.

—Mmm, la doctora me recomendó un par de libros al respecto… E internet no puede ser una mala fuente de información, ¿verdad? Normalmente todas estas preguntas deberían responderlas nuestras madres con su experiencia, pero…

—Seh —confirmó Gustav aquel argumento tácito entre los dos que establecía que su secreto tendría que dejar de serlo para compartirlos con ambos lados de su familia. Un problema por demás peliagudo ante el cual todavía no tenían claro qué hacer ni cómo abordarlo, ya que seguían sin antes dejar claro entre ambos sobre qué terreno estaban posicionados. La pregunta del millón (si eran o no pareja) todavía les resultaba demasiado violenta para pensar, ya no se dijera de hablarlo en voz alta.

—De cualquier modo —los sacó Georgie del embrollo en el que estaban—, todavía nos queda medio año por delante antes de tener que ser unos expertos en el tema, ¿eh?, y tampoco es como que seamos un par de idiotas. Con un poco de empeño saldremos adelante.

«Eso espero», pensó Gustav con preocupación, un tanto mortificado por su falta de interés hasta ese punto, en donde su atención se había centrado sólo en Georgie y olvidado al bebé (y su desarrollo) como si nada más se tratase de un accesorio. Pero eso iba a cambiar.

—Orden 19 —llamó por ellos la empleada de caja, y disponiéndose a pagar y recoger su comida fue que el tema quedó relegado en segundo término para más tarde.

 

Gustav se reunió con Franziska para almorzar el primer martes de diciembre para llevarle novedades de su próximo sobrino o sobrina que la tarde anterior habían visto él y Georgie vía ultrasonido, y aunque ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de discernir una forma entre sombras grises de estática y fondo negro, había quedado patente que ese era _su_ bebé, y que no se trataba de ninguna fantasía: Iban a ser padres.

—… fue tan extraño, Franny —continuó Gustav con su relato, su bistec intacto en el plato mientras que Franziska ya iba por la mitad de su ensalada—. Y la doctora Dörfler es… Bueno, tendrías que conocerla, pero si eres lista la evitarás. Esa mujer sabe cómo imponerse, y basta una mirada de sus ojos de gato para ponerte en firmes como ningún militar lo conseguiría mejor. Cuando me preguntó si yo era el padre hasta miedo sentí de confirmar que sí porque no fuera a recibir un guantazo por no haber asistido antes a las consultas. De cualquier modo no fue tan terrible, y me invitó a asistir al resto de las revisiones, y por supuesto que lo haré. Muero de ganas porque pase el tiempo y probemos ese nuevo ultrasonido 4D. La doctora Dörfler nos mostró copias de otros embarazos y la imagen es tan nítida como una fotografía, excepto por los colores, pero puedes apreciar cada pequeño detalle… Simplemente increíble.

—Sí, oye, Gus… —Buscó su hermana interrumpir su perorata, pero Gustav pasó de ella en sus delirios de padre primerizo y siguió.

—Por el resto, Georgie está bien y el bebé de maravilla. Crece como es debido, y pronto podremos saber su sexo. Yo no estoy tan seguro de esto último, preferiría que fuera una sorpresa, pero Georgie opina lo contrario. Y tiene razón en parte cuando dice que así podremos planear cómo decorar su habitación y comprar el resto de sus cosas, pero… Uhm, como esa conversación deriva en otras menos agradables pues… Todavía no las hemos abordado como es debido.

—Precisamente de algo así quiero hablarte yo —murmuró Franziska con menos determinación que antes, pero esta vez Gustav no hizo caso omiso, y su expresión hasta entonces feliz decayó un poco.

—Por qué presiento que esto no me va a gustar ni una pizca… —Lanzó él una pregunta retórica al aire, y su hermana asintió una vez para confirmarle que sus peores temores se estaban materializando frente a sus ojos.

—Vale… La cosa va así: Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y la familia piensa reunirse en mi casa igual que en años pasados. Hasta ahí todo es como siempre, peeero… —Exageró para agregar un dramatismo que en opinión de Gustav estaba de más—. Eso va a cambiar una vez que aparezcan Georgie y tú por la puerta, ¿o es que me equivoco?

—Uhhh… —Acariciándose la nuca con nerviosismo, se tomó su dulce tiempo antes de responder—. Ese era el plan, al menos inicialmente… Hace dos meses sonaba como buena idea darles la noticia en Navidad a ambas familias y zanjar el asunto sin mayor drama que “Por cierto, Georgie no está gorda sino embarazada, pásame otra pierna del pavo”, pero antes de eso queríamos dejar bien en claro nuestra posición… Ya sabes, si estamos o no juntos de manera oficial, pero si te soy franco no hemos tenido ni tiempo, ni oportunidad, ni ganas de hacerlo, así que…

—Por Diox, Gus —le riñó su hermana, apuntándole con el tenedor que en la punta tenía un trozo de lechuga y cubierto por aderezo—. ¡Pero si casi vives con ellas en su piso! Hace por lo menos diez días que no pasas por casa, y eso fue sólo para lavar tu ropa y coger una muda nueva. En lo que a mí respecta, viven juntos y esperan un bebé, ¿qué más formal quieres tu relación con ella que eso?

—Ya, es que en el edificio de Georgie el cuarto de lavado es pésimo —se excusó éste, perdiendo de vista el punto que Franziska le quería mostrar, y por ende éste le pateó bajo la mesa—. ¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué?

—Por ser tan… ¡Argh! A veces me exasperas —gruñó Franziska, llevándose a la boca el tenedor y masticando con rabia el trozo de verdura—. Tú y Georgie por igual, pero en su caso al menos tiene el atenuante de estar pasando por un proceso hormonal que desquiciaría a cualquier hombre. En cambio tú, no tienes pretexto alguno.

—Bah, lo dices como si fuera tan fácil —murmuró Gustav, que picoteando los acompañantes de su comida descubrió de pronto su inapetencia—. No es tan sencillo como lo haces parecer, ¿sabes? Y un bebé en camino no es motivo suficiente para empezar una relación. Vale que es un hecho contundente y de valor, pero no por eso debemos precipitarnos.

—Joder, Gus —maldijo su hermana, y las personas de la mesa de al lado se giraron en su dirección con miradas de reproche que Franziska ignoró—. Que tienen desde que se conocen tratando de no pisarle los dedos a nadie, ustedes mismos incluidos, en lugar de sólo hacerlo y ya está. Se conocen desde la mitad de su vida, y han estado enamorados desde ese mismo tiempo. ¿Qué más necesitan para decidirse de una buena vez por todas?

Gustav aspiró aire dispuesto a replicarle a su hermana con una razón contundente que bastara para callarla, pero entonces descubrió que no tenía argumentos ni para sí mismo, mucho menos para ella, y con desgana volvió a exhalar, hundiendo los hombros en el proceso.

—Francamente… no sé —admitió con pesar.

Franziska le miró con compasión. —¿Entiendes que soy dura contigo porque quiero lo mejor para ti? ¿Para _ustedes_? —Recalcó el plural, y Gustav cabeceó en un asentimiento—. Tal vez… Y no lo tomes a mal… Tal vez deberían de pensar un poco menos en el resto del mundo y un poco más en el otro. Sólo es mi consejo, tómalo como quieras, pero espero que te sirva.

—Ok —contestó Gustav, todavía no muy seguro de qué esperaba Franziska que hiciera con sus palabras, y tampoco no muy convencido de que le fueran de utilidad, pero al menos no negado de que quizá su hermana tuviera una solución que él antes no hubiera considerado—. Eso haré.

—Muy bien.

Y reanudaron su comida, o en el caso de Gustav, el picoteo a un plato del que sólo probó tres bocados en total.

 

Gustav todavía se tomó el resto de la semana y el inicio de la siguiente para elaborar una estrategia de aproximación que le permitiera sacar a colación el tema frente a Georgie sin que ésta se supiera coaccionada a darle una respuesta que definiera de una vez por todas su actual no-relación y la transformara en algo más tangible, pronunciable y oficial.

Decir que sus habilidades para llevarlo a cabo eran un asco lo definía todo…

—Así que… —Inició Gustav la conversación una mañana mientras él se duchaba, y al otro lado de la cortina Georgie permanecía sentada en el inodoro y medio dormida por la hora, puesto que eran poco más de las seis treinta de la mañana pero Maxi había pedido salir a caminar.

—¿Uh? —Con los codos en las rodillas y el rostro sostenido entre sus manos, Georgie estaba más cerca de quedarse dormida en el trono que de poder resolver una suma tan sencilla como 2+2.

—Estaba pensando que quizá no sería tan mala idea asistir a lo de mi familia en Navidad y llevar una de esas ecografías en blanco y gris para, tú sabes, darles la noticia del bebé y todo eso. De paso estaría genial anunciar lo… Uh, lo n-n-nuestro —trastabilló Gustav con las palabras, y también con la barra de jabón, que se le escapó de entre los dedos y fue a caer al piso—. ¡Carajo!

El sueño que antes se apoderaba de Georgie se desvaneció en un instante. —¿Navidad?

—Sí, ya sabes, en casa de Franziska. Al menos nos ahorraría el viaje hasta Loitsche —respondió Gustav, que a pesar del ruido del agua cayendo, no le había pasado por alto el tono inseguro de Georgie—. ¿Por qué? —Asomó la cabeza destilando espuma a través de la cortinilla—. ¿Qué pasa?

Todavía sentada en el retrete, Georgie jugueteó con el cordón de los pantalones de su pijama y mantuvo la vista fija en el piso. Daba la impresión de estar debatiendo para sí qué curso de acción tomar, pero Gustav vio más allá de esa fachada y descubrió, que así como él había retenido información, ella había hecho lo mismo.

—Sería maravilloso, tu familia es la mejor, y me encantaría acompañarte, pero…

—¿Pero? —Preguntó Gustav a pesar de que el corazón se le estaba encogiendo en el pecho.

—Pero Robert estará de visita en la ciudad y ya había hecho planes con él de pasar esta Navidad juntos.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Casi tres semanas. Si no te lo conté es porque no sabía cómo. Es decir… Me habría hecho increíblemente feliz ir contigo a casa de Franny, pero Robert también es mi familia… Apenas si nos hemos visto en los últimos doce meses, y ha sido una suerte que sus vacaciones de este año coincidieran para la época invernal. Él sólo estará en Magdeburg a partir de la tarde del veinticuatro y se marcha en la mañana del veinticinco.

—Georgie, yo-… ¡JODER! —Chilló de pronto Gustav cuando el agua caliente con la que se bañaba de pronto se tornó fría y le calló de lleno en la espalda. Haciendo una labor rápida de enjuagarse los restos de champú y jabón del cuerpo, Gustav cerró las llaves y permaneció unos segundos titiritando mientras se recuperaba tanto del baldazo de agua fría que literal le había caído encima, como de ese otro más figurativo que había sido enterarse por parte de Georgie que no le acompañaría ni en Navidad ni en Nochebuena con su familia.

Ruin y deseoso de suplicarle que repensara su decisión, Gustav estaba seguro de poder convencerla al menos de acortar el tiempo de anfitriona que le serviría a Robert, pero esa minúscula parte de sí mismo no tardó en quedar sepultada bajo su nobleza y bondad características que le indicaban sin problema lo que era correcto de lo que no gracias a una brújula interna de moral con la que había nacido, y que anteponía su bienestar por el de ella.

Al otro lado de la cortinilla, Georgie se levantó de la taza, y tras limpiarse, le bajó a la cadena y esperó a que Gustav se decidiera salir y enfrentarla.

Envolviéndose por la cintura con una toalla mullida que de antemano Georgie había dejado sobre el radiador para que se entibiara, Gustav se demoró todavía unos segundos más antes de abrir la cortinilla y enfrentarse a Georgie, que lucía igual de compungida que él.

—No lo uses en mi contra —le pidió Georgie con los ojos inundados en lágrimas—. Además, apenas ahora me lo pensabas pedir. También ha sido tu culpa.

—Seh —concedió Gustav eso último—. Fue una soberana idiotez de mi parte dar por sentado que me acompañarías con mi familia sin tomar en cuenta si era lo que querías.

—No se trata de querer, sino de poder… Y sabes que de haber tratado de cualquier otra fecha yo habría ido contigo sin dudarlo, ¿verdad?

Gustav resopló. —Sí. —Y lo cierto es que así era; Gustav no albergaba desconfianza en la afirmación de Georgie, no que por ello le doliera menos.

—Deberías de vestirte —dijo Georgie de pronto, tocándole el brazo que tenía por completo cubierto de piel de gallina, y sólo hasta que Georgie le rozó descubrió Gustav que se estaba congelando.

Dándole su espacio, Georgie salió del baño mientras Gustav terminaba de secarse y pasaba a rasurarse para el día. Mientras él se alistaba, Georgie hizo lo propio, y al cabo de diez minutos se reunieron en la cocina para beber un poco de café antes de tener que salir con Maxi.

El propio Maxi aguardaba impaciente en la entrada y lo hacía justo debajo de su cadena que pendía de uno de los ganchos del perchero.

—Sólo espero que hoy no quiera dar ninguna vuelta extra —dijo Georgie, que desde que confirmó su embarazo se había sentido corta de aliento y más cansada de lo habitual, y quien más lo había resentido aparte de Gustav, había sido Maxi, quien había visto reducidos sus paseos para caminar, y al no poder comprender la causa, se hacía el remolón cuando era hora de volver.

Gustav emitió un sonido que indicaba su presencia, pero también su distracción, y porque no podía dejar aquel asunto a medias, es que volvió a insistir.

—Vale, verás a Robert, pero ¿le contarás lo de tu embarazo?

Georgie terminó de beber antes de contestar. —Sí. Pronto se empezará a ver mi barriga, y prefiero que sea él y no mamá quien tenga la primicia. Además sospecho que él me ayudará para cuando el momento de contárselo a ella llegue, aunque me temo que también me reñi-… Mmm —se detuvo y volvió a elaborar—. No, no me reñirá, pero estoy segura que querrá tener una charla muy seria conmigo acerca de lo que estoy haciendo y si creo que es lo correcto para ambos. Para mí y para el bebé, quiero decir…

—Oh. —Un tanto angustiado por haber sido excluido, Gustav se lanzó a por todas, decidido a estrellarse contra pared si llegaba el caso—. ¿Y qué le dirás de nosotros dos?

—¿Nosotros… dos? Bueno, que eres el padre, eso por descontado… Nada se le escapa. Y que ahora mismo estamos asimilando todo esto como nuevo, e inesperado, pero también como dos adultos que han tomado una decisión seria y que planeamos seguir adelante con esto de ser padres. Más allá de ese discurso que he ensayado por semanas —rió Georgie con nerviosismo—, no lo sé. Y espero que baste. Robert puede ser bastante atemorizante si se lo propone…

—Mmm…

Porque Maxi volvió a la cocina dando saltos y moviendo su peluda cola en búsqueda de que su paseo matutino comenzara, Gustav y Georgie finalizaron sus cafés, y sin molestarse en lavar las tazas (de eso se encargarían al volver), salieron juntos y con Maxi guiando el camino con rumbo al ascensor.

Aquel fue un paseo como cualquier otro, en donde Georgie llevó la correa de Maxi en torno a su muñeca y Gustav se encargó de alertarles de cualquier otro perro mayor en tamaño que pudiera ocasionarles problemas, que por el día (entre semana) y la hora (apenas las siete de la mañana) apenas fueron unos cuantos. Durante el trayecto cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos, y salvo por el ocasional comentario del clima o lo bien que olía el pan de esa tienda nueva que se acababa de inaugurar en la esquina, permanecieron callados.

No fue sino hasta volver al piso de Georgie y dejar a Maxi frente a su traste del agua que Gustav volvió a intentar una segunda aproximación a ese asunto que tanto le estaba drenando de fuerzas.

—Uhm, ¿Georgie?

—¿Sí? —Inquirió la bajista, que revisando su alacena, permanecía indecisa acerca de qué cocinar esa mañana como desayuno para los dos. Después de todo era su turno, y tras tener luz verde de su doctora para realizar actividades leves, le había cogido un renovado gusto a las tareas cotidianas ahora que no le estaban vedadas.

—No sé bien cómo decirlo, así que lo diré sin más y ya está —dijo éste, que sentado ante la mesa de la cocina, apoyó los codos sobre la tabla y expresó sus preocupaciones—. Con respecto a lo de Navidad…

—Pensé que ya habíamos dado por zanjado ese asunto —le interrumpió Georgie con impaciencia, con un tarro de avena en una mano y un frasco de miel natural en la otra.

—De hecho —replicó Gustav con la misma irritación—, creo que apenas si rascamos en la superficie del tema. Mira, no se trata de convencerte de que me acompañes con mi familia, eso ya quedó más que claro que no va a ocurrir. En cambio… Seguimos sin hablar de eso otro.

Georgie aprovechó para darle la espalda mientras del refrigerador sacaba el cartón de leche y un puñado de moras que tenían de reserva.

—¿Tienes que ser ahora mismo? —Cuestionó la bajista cuando encontró ambos ingredientes y cerró la puerta del refrigerador—. Porque no me apetece en lo absoluto…

Gustav tragó saliva. —¿Tan… Tan terrible es la idea de tener una relación conmigo que prefieres darme largas sin cesar?

Al instante se disolvió la máscara de frialdad que llevaba Georgie puesta, y su expresión se transformó en una de vergüenza.

—No, por supuesto que no. ¿Qué te hace decir eso? Es horrible.

—¿Entonces por qué-…?

—Porque… —Humedeciéndose los labios, Georgie se tomó un par de segundos para reformular su oración y después pronunciarla con lentitud—. No estoy lista. Sé que dije que cuando estuviera en el segundo trimestre y esto del bebé fuera más tangible tendría una respuesta concreta, pero lo cierto es que no es así, y me pesa horrores lastimarte de esta manera. Cuantas más vueltas le doy a este asunto más… ridículo me resulta el tener que darle un nombre oficial. De cualquier modo casi vives aquí; la mayor parte de tu ropa está en mi armario, pagas la mitad de las facturas, apenas si vuelves con Franziska, y así por lo menos un mes que no duermes en su casa… Siendo así, ¿cuál es la necesidad de ponerle una etiqueta a esto?

—No lo dirás en serio… —Fue la respuesta de Gustav, que ante una actitud tan _hippie_ de amor y paz sintió náuseas—. Porque si es así te juro que… No sé, voy a golpear una pared.

—Gusti…

—No —la detuvo Gustav cuando Georgie intentó acercarse—. Por favor, no.

—Tú bien sabes que te amo —susurró Georgie, que con ojos empañados de lágrimas luchaba por controlar el temblor de su barbilla—. No soportaría perderte una vez más. No con un bebé de ambos.

—¡Es que no pienso dejar que eso pase, joder! —Gruñó Gustav con más énfasis que nunca, y su mano se estampó contra la mesa, haciendo que el sencillo florero con una única flor que Georgie tenía ahí se cayera y derramara su contenido líquido sobre el mantel y después sobre el piso.

Ninguno hizo movimiento alguno por limpiarlo, puesto que al estremecerse Georgie de miedo por su reacción, Gustav se sintió como la escoria del planeta.

—Mierda, perdón. No quise asustarte.

—Pero lo has hecho… —Balbuceó ella, que a pesar de todo, no temía porque aquellas demostraciones de violencia se tornaran en su contra, sino que se preocupaba por Gustav, quien solía embotellar sus emociones hasta que invariablemente estallaban.

Pasándose los dedos por el cabello, Georgie tomó aire.

—No quiero pelear, ¿vale? En verdad que no puedo con eso ahora mismo. Ya bastante tengo con tener que hablar con Robert de mi embarazo como para además sumarte a ti como una mortificación más a mi lista. Y si quieres una verdad, ahí la tienes: No estoy lista para iniciar ahora mismo una relación con todo lo que eso implica contigo. Te amo, y eso no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, pero eso ya ha demostrado no ser una garantía de ningún tipo entre los dos.

—Antes era distinto. Antes tuvimos que enfrentarnos a obstáculos casi imposibles de superar —buscó Gustav argumentar con ella, pero Georgie soltó una risa amarga.

—¿Y un bebé no lo es? Porque seamos honestos, esto no estaba dentro de nuestros planes a corto o mediano plazo. Vale, que estábamos de alguna manera conscientes de qué podía pasar si dejábamos de lado los condones, pero ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cabales cuando decidió seguir delante de cualquier manera. Y no quiero decir con esto que me arrepienta —se apresuró a esclarecer sus sentimientos al respecto—, pero tampoco me voy a engañar creyendo que ha sido la mejor ruta que pudimos haber seguido juntos.

Gustav suspiró. —Lo único que me queda obvio aquí es que… no quieres estar conmigo. O mejor dicho, no quieres que nada te una a mí.

—“Para que nada nos separe, que nada nos una” —recitó Georgie de pronto con voz monocorde, y ante el semblante demudado de Gustav, se apresuró a explicar—. Es un poema. Y no había llegado a comprenderlo del todo hasta este instante.

—Nos une la historia.

—Que es pasado…

—Y un hijo.

—Que es futuro…

—Georgie, por Diox santo… —Se exasperó Gustav, que apenas si podía con su retórica—. ¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres? Que esté aquí, cumpliendo cada uno de mis roles contigo, pero sin el derecho de reclamarte como mía. Es insano…

—Es que… No estoy lista —musitó la bajista, limpiándose las mejillas que de pronto tenía húmedas de llanto—. Siento pavor de arruinar esto que tenemos y que ahora mismo es maravilloso. Simplemente… No puedo. Me niego a perderte una vez más, y no puedo contra este terror que siento cada vez que recuerdo nuestros rompimientos anteriores. Si no soy tuya… Si no eres mío… No habrá nada ni nadie que tenga el poder de separarnos…

Ante un argumento que era una soberana locura, Gustav apreció no lo que Georgie decía, sino el trasfondo que lo enmarcaba, y las circunstancias en las que se habían visto apenas conocerse, que convertían aquellos miedos en verdaderos terrores, que aunque le costara admitirlo, eran una verbalización de los propios.

Y porque la amaba -imposible era no hacerlo- fue que Gustav acabó, no aceptando sus términos, sino resignándose a ellos, convencido de que peor era no tenerla, puesto que podía vivir sin Georgie, pero elegía hacerlo en preservación de todo aquello por lo que continuaría luchando por obtener.

Tarde o temprano, Georgie aceptaría ser suya.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Felicidad.

**2.- Felicidad.**

 

Haciendo gala de una diplomacia que Gustav no había logrado desarrollar a ese nivel, Franziska llamó a Georgie para invitarla a pasar Navidad con ella y el resto de su familia igual que años atrás, y ante la negativa de la bajista debido a la presencia de Robert, Franziska cambió su plan y extendió su invitación a ambos miembros de la familia Listing, obteniendo así una respuesta afirmativa.

Para Gustav, que había pasado una noche terrible y después varios días de tensión constante a causa de la pelea que había mantenido con Georgie debido a ese mismo asunto, el que su hermana hubiera dado con una solución por demás sencilla y a la vez eficiente que a él ni en un millón de años habría llegado a idear, no le sentó del todo bien. Aunque dicha fuera la verdad, tampoco del todo mal, puesto que eso se adecuaba a sus planes iniciales, aunque no de la manera que más le habría gustado…

Con todo, el acuerdo al que habían llegado Georgie y Franziska dependía tanto de Robert (si aceptaba unírseles y cuya decisión condicionaba la de Georgie, que ni muerta se atrevería a dejarlo solo en víspera de Navidad), como de un horario, puesto que Georgie no iba a estar presente toda la velada y quedarse a dormir, sino sólo un par de horas y la cena.

Pese a las condicionantes y las formas en las que todo se había dado, Gustav no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho de una manera agridulce. Por un lado, pasaría esa fecha con Georgie, pero por otra parte, ella le había advertido que se guardarían de dar la noticia del bebé al menos hasta enero, porque encontraba de mal gusto monopolizar las fechas decembrinas con esa clase de noticias, siendo que salvo por el embarazo, no había ningún otro cambio que quisieran compartir con el clan Schäfer.

—Si alguna de tus tías se atreve a preguntar cuándo será la boda o algo similar… Gritaré, Gus, y no quiero verme orillada a ello —dijo Georgie una noche antes de que fuera hora de dormir, y el baterista tuvo que concederle su sentido de previsión, porque en efecto, más de una tía suya tendría la falta de discreción para meterse en donde no se le llamaba, y antes que ser grosero prefería evitar verse envuelto en circunstancias que lo propiciaran.

Así, diciembre transcurrió sin que ninguno de los dos estuviera realmente convencido de que les iba deparar ese 2014 que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero con una renovada confianza en que de algún modo lograrían salir adelante ellos dos (plus el bebé), Gustav y Georgie pusieron de su parte para que aquella temporada invernal no reflejara las partes oscuras de sus almas, sino sólo aquellas luminosas.

A una semana de que Robert llegara, Georgie se propuso decorar el departamento con un árbol navideño y luces, pero resultó que al limpiar de cajas su piso se había desecho también de aquella que contenía su viejo árbol de plástico y al que recurría en esas ocasiones, así que con Gustav a la zaga se lanzaron a las calles en búsqueda de un árbol de Navidad que cumpliera con las expectativas de ambos, sólo para acabar desilusionados cuando ninguno se ajustó a sus fantasías.

—Tal vez un abeto de dos metros no es nuestra mejor opción —dijo Gustav cuando luego de visitar el tercer lote salieron con las manos vacías—. Sobre todo si consideras que la puerta de entrada mide menos que eso.

—Seh —concedió Georgie, que llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo e iba cabizbaja por las calles arrastrando los pies y el alma por igual—. Es sólo que… Moría de ganas porque el piso oliera a bosque, pero no a costa de estorbar en los pasillos. Cuando Robert todavía vivía en Austria, cada año sin falta me recibía con un árbol enorme que decorábamos juntos y bajo el cual día tras día aparecían regalos nuevos, todos para mí. Era genial… Por una vez quería hacer lo mismo para él, pero tengo la impresión de que estoy pidiendo demasiado.

—Tal vez… —Propuso Gustav con una idea que esperaba no fuera del todo tan terrible—. Tal vez podríamos comprar un árbol pequeño. O mejor aún, sólo la punta. Bastaría una línea de luces para decorarlo, y apuesto a que el aroma sería el mismo. Bastaría colocar el regalo más grande como base para elevarlo, y el resto a su alrededor.

Georgie detuvo en seco sus pasos, y con renovada esperanza alzó los ojos. —No suena mal tu idea… Nada mal, de hecho.

Y presas de un brío renovado que había estado ausente a lo largo del mes fue que se devolvieron al lote de árboles y compraron la más pequeña de las piezas. Precisamente, la punta de un abeto que había medido siete metros y del cual ahora ellos tenían los últimos cincuenta centímetros en su poder. Una corta parada para comprar luces y esferas fue mandatoria, y de vuelta en el departamento no tardaron en enfrascarse en la decoración de su nuevo árbol de Navidad, que al cabo de unas horas les resultó lo más bello que hubieran hecho juntos con sus manos.

El resto de los días hasta la llegada de Robert se les escurrieron entre los dedos mientras limpiaban el piso (Gustav) y cocinaban toda clase de delicias (Georgie), sin olvidar en el proceso el poner a punto la otra recámara, que hasta entonces había utilizado Georgie como una especie de estudio y almacén temporal, y que se limitaron a acondicionar con una cama plegable para hacer la estancia de Robert ahí lo más llevadera posible.

Fue también durante esos días cuando Georgie se quejó por primera vez que sus jeans le ceñían a la altura de la cintura, y con toda delicadeza coincidió Gustav con ella, puesto que los kilos que antes había perdido por culpa de las náuseas matutinas habían vuelto, y con renovado rencor, pues no sólo había recuperado su peso, sino también lo que daba la impresión de ser una talla completa.

—Supongo que era de esperarse… —Se lamentó Georgie frente al espejo y admirando su figura, vestida sólo con jeans y admirando su torso cubierto sólo por el sostén—. En un par de meses esta imagen mía será también un recuerdo…

—Oh, vamos —le abrazó Gustav por detrás, posando sus manos sobre su vientre todavía liso—. Es vida lo que estás creando en tu interior. Y la doctora Dörfler dijo en la última consulta que estás en buen peso, así que es normal que tus jeans aprieten un poco.

—¿Un poco? —Respondió Georgie con sarcasmo—. Antes a este par le podía meter los dedos bajo la pretina, y en cambio ahora creo que podría amputarme uno si lo dejo ahí más de cinco minutos.

—Bueno —ofreció Gustav una solución temporal—, igual podrías ponerte ropa deportiva.

—¡Ni hablar! —Rezongó Georgie con acritud—. Me niego a ser una de esas mamás primerizas que se rinden con la vida y deciden vivir en ropa de deporte hasta el día del parto… O hasta que el bebé cumple la mayoría de edad. Ew. Antes muerta que caer tan bajo en la vida.

—Pues temo decirte que estos jeans no te entraran el mes entrante —sentenció Gustav con humor, y en respuesta Georgie le dio un golpecito en el brazo y se mostró ofendida por el resto de la mañana. Eso hasta que el baterista le preparó una taza de chocolate caliente con crema batida encima y se ganó su perdón, pero también la advertencia de que si después engordaba por tales excesos era él quien tendría la culpa—. Y la acepto gustoso —dijo éste, convencido de que con su peso de siempre o cien kilos más, su amor por Georgie continuaría sin alteraciones.

Para mal, aquel aumentó de peso no le pasó desapercibido a Robert, quien al presentarse al mediodía de Nochebuena en el piso de Georgie le señaló a ésta que “estaba un poco más rellenita de lo que la recordaba”, asegurándole después que era un cambio que le sentaba bien, pero que puso a Georgie incómoda y la obligó a cruzarse de brazos por encima de su centro.

Ya que se encontraba dentro del cuarto mes de embarazo, ocultar su estado no era tan fácil como en un inicio, y Georgie había recurrido a un vestido (antiquísimo y en rojo quemado) que todavía conservaba en el fondo del armario y que resultó ser su salvador con su corte tipo princesa y falda suelta que le permitía ocultar el pequeño bulto que ahora tenía por debajo del ombligo. El conjunto lo había complementado con mallas negras que disimulaban un poco su condición, pero no tanto como para desaparecerla. A broma había dicho Gustav que excusara su nueva figura bajo el alegato de estar comiendo kebabs a diario para la cena, pero a Georgie no le había parecido nada gracioso, igual que no lo fue cuando Robert hizo hincapié en su nueva apariencia sin saber que dentro de unos minutos aquel ambiente festivo tomaría una ruta hacia el sur.

—Pasa, por favor —le franqueó la entrada con una leve mueca en los labios, y al instante Robert le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lo siento, cariño. No quise que sonara así. En realidad hoy te ves tan hermosa como siempre, si no es que más.

—No te preocupes —le restó Georgie importancia, ayudándole a despojarse del abrigo y la bufanda que llevaba puestos—. ¿Cómo fue tu viaje?

—Largo. Cansado. También entretenido. La mujer que se sentó al lado mío resultó ser una cantante de ópera italiana, pero encontramos un idioma en común y el resto del vuelo fue divertido —dijo Robert, dándole los pormenores de su larga jornada—. ¿Qué tal tú?

—¿Te dije que Gustav está aquí? —Distrajo Georgie la atención—. ¡Gus! —Le llamó—. Robert está aquí.

Con lentitud salió Gustav del cuarto de invitados, puesto que se había ofrecido a colocar las sábanas y la colcha en la cama plegable donde permanecería Robert, con la intención de así ganarse tiempo.

En un extraño e irracional miedo, Gustav había creído que bastaría un vistazo de Robert para deducir sin error que Georgie estaba embarazada, pero al parecer no había sido así, y mentalmente envió un ‘gracias’ al universo por una vez estar de su parte.

Tras compartir un apretón de manos, Georgie se ofreció a prepararle café a Robert para que así pudiera luchar éste contra el _jet lag_ y la pesadilla que era el haber cruzado el mundo vía aérea para una corta visita de dos días, pero Robert declinó la oferta y en cambio pidió recostarse un rato para tener energías después.

—La fiesta con los Schäfer empieza a las siete, pero la cena es hasta las ocho —le recordó Georgie—. Después nos dará tiempo de estar aquí para abrir los regalos y quedarnos hasta medianoche, si está bien por ti.

—Claro que sí, cariño —alcanzó a decir Robert antes de que un bostezo le desencajara la mandíbula con su ferocidad—. Ya verás que después de esta siesta seré el alma de esa fiesta.

—Vale, descansa —le besó Georgie la mejilla y lo acompañó hasta su recámara, de donde volvió apenas unos minutos después con pies que a duras penas la sostenían.

—¿Cómo fue? —Preguntó Gustav, que igual que ella tenía los nervios destrozados.

Georgie exhaló por la nariz. —Normal, supongo… Ha notado que subí de peso, pero ni por asomo sospecha que estoy embarazada. O eso quiero creer.

—Al menos te dio oportunidad de ensayar —le dijo Gustav con voz lúgubre—. Este año vienen de visita algunos parientes Schäfer que viven fuera de Alemania, así que la casa de Franziska estará a reventar de toda clase de familia y no puedo asegurarte que tengan el sentido común de meterse en sus asuntos y no en los de los demás.

—Si quieres que me retracte de acompañarte vas por buen camino —le contestó Georgie con sequedad, y Gustav se disculpó en el acto—. Uhm… Antes de que lo olvide, Robert me acaba de preguntar por ti.

—¿Por mí?

—Sí. En concreto, qué hacías aquí. Y claro, eso llevó a la pregunta de rigor acerca de si había algo que yo quisiera compartir con él. Ni desvelado deja Robert de ser suspicaz, pero al menos no perdió su sentido de la discreción, porque prometió no inmiscuirse siempre y cuando sepa bien lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Así que…? —Gustav movió el cuello e hizo crujir sus cervicales—. ¿Quieres que después de la fiesta me quede en casa de Franziska a pasar la noche o puedo volver con ustedes? Igual y después de abrir los regalos puedo marcharme de vuelta y ya está —se apresuró a proveer una opción que le permitiera pasar con Georgie tan feliz ocasión, pero al mismo tiempo sin presionarla para justificar que durmiera en su recámara y que a la mañana siguiente salieran juntos del dormitorio.

De igual modo, Georgie tiene sólo esa noche y parte del día siguiente para compartir con Robert la novedad de su _embarazoso_ estado, y había una posibilidad de que ella prefiriera hacerlo a solas, aunque Gustav tenía sospechas que no era así, pero con la bajista no se podía saber sino hasta que ella misma tomaba su decisión, y hasta donde entendía, Gustav sabía que no era el caso.

—¿Podemos hablarlo más tarde? —Pidió Georgie sin ánimo de ofender, a juzgar por la ternura con la que buscó sus manos y le dio un cálido apretón—. Ni yo misma tengo claro cómo se van a dar las cosas con Robert aquí, por lo que preferiría ver cómo se desenvuelve todo y después elegir. ¿Te parece bien?

—Supongo —accedió Gustav con una sonrisa aguada.

Aunque lo cierto era que él también tenía sus dudas de esa táctica…

 

Robert despertó a tiempo para una ducha, un café doble, y alistarse para salir vestido con un traje de tres piezas hecho a su medida y una camisa que a juzgar por su hechura le quedaba a él y sólo a él. Gustav lo admiró en silencio por la aparente facilidad con la que portaba esas prendas, a sabiendas que no en balde había ascendido en su trabajo por sus capacidades (que no eran pocas), y que también su físico había influido, pues Robert era un hombre atractivo que sabía sacarle provecho a su figura.

—Te ves de maravilla —le elogió Georgie, que se había cambiado de ropa por igual y ahora traía puesto otro vestido todavía más suelto que el anterior y mallas a juego.

—Lo mismo digo, cariño —le regresó Robert el halago, y por un instante padre e hija se contemplaron a los ojos con absoluta adoración. Podían no llamarse más que por sus nombres, pero eso no les impedía quererse como cualquier otro par.

—Bueno, ya estamos listos para partir —intervino Gustav, y comenzaron con la engorrosa labor de coger abrigos, bufandas y guantes que les sirvieran para contrarrestar el frío del exterior y cubrirse con cuanta prenda les fuera posible.

De pasada cogió Georgie las cajas de regalo que habían preparado para algunos miembros del clan Schäfer, además de un tazón grande con ensalada de huevo que sería su contribución ese año para la mesa principal, y tras cerciorarse de que habían dejado el piso bien cerrado y a Maxi bien acomodado en su camita con un hueso casi tan gran como lo era él que paliara su soledad mientras estaban ausentes, los tres salieron compartiendo entre sí un espíritu festivo que no estaba del todo presente, y que de paso, de algún modo se sentía artificial…

En el camino pararon a comprar dos botellas de vino por sugerencia de Robert, y una vez que éste volvió al interior del vehículo fue que Georgie se disculpó porque esa noche planeaba mantenerse sobria, y Gustav declaró que el mismo caso era para él.

—Vaya… —Se lamentó Robert—. ¿A qué se debe? También he notado que el departamento apenas si huele a cigarrillo, y no vi ningún cenicero. ¿Es parte de alguna meta precoz de Año Nuevo?

—Uhhh… no —contestó Georgie, que apenas unos minutos atrás le había revelado a Gustav sus intenciones de esperar hasta la mañana siguiente antes de revelarle a Robert lo de su embarazo, porque al menos así no le arruinaría la noche ni le pondría la presión extra de tener que actuar como si nada frente a varias docenas de extraño. El “Será mejor así” y “Robert será más razonable cuando le dé la noticia en el desayuno” fueron sus dos argumentos más fuertes y Gustav los aceptó.

—Eso es nuevo, pero bien por ustedes —dijo Robert, dando por zanjado ese asunto.

Una vez en casa de Franziska, Gustav no perdió tiempo en ayudar a Georgie a bajar del automóvil y ofrecerse a cargar él por sí solo todo lo que traían consigo, pero Georgie se lo impidió alegando que ella no era ninguna discapacitada y que bien podía caminar los metros que los separaban de la entrada cargando el tazón de ensalada de huevo que ella misma había cocinado, por lo que se sacudió a Gustav y avanzó firme a través del camino de entrada con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa deslumbrante que sólo se equiparó a la de Franziska cuando ésta les abrió la puerta.

—¡Oh, qué alegría tenerlos aquí! —Los recibió uno por uno la hermana de Gustav, y a cada nuevo invitado le obsequió con sonoros besos en ambas mejillas, deteniéndose unos segundos extras con Robert, con quien Franziska hizo buenas migas.

Gustav fue el último en entrar, y al abrazar a su hermana, le susurró al oído: —Por si te lo preguntas, no; todavía no le hemos dicho. Georgie decidió esperar hasta en la mañana.

—Ya decía yo que estaban todos muy sonrientes —le respondió Franziska en idéntica voz, y luego después dijo con normalidad—. Mamá pregunta por ti. Está bastante curiosa si traerías compañía para esta noche, y alzó una ceja cuando le dije que venías con Georgie, y la segunda cuando de pasada mencioné que también su padre se nos iba a unir.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —Preguntó Gustav, que del lenguaje de las cejas no sabía nada más que el fruncimiento habitual al que Georgie las sometía de vez en cuando y que significaba “la has cagado en grande”, y ese otro alzamiento de Bill que sólo era para las revistas de moda y que en realidad era vacuo de un trasfondo más allá del simple “Así-luzco-genial.” Para las de su madre, requeriría de una traducción especializada.

—Sólo diré que desde entonces mamá no ha parado de preguntarme a qué hora llegabas. Tú sabes que para ella Georgie es una hija más. Papá no se queda atrás, pero él al menos es más discreto al respecto. Y hasta Frederick está contento de que nos acompañe.

—Phew, menos mal —se limpió Gustav una gota imaginaria de sudor en la frente—. A Georgie le encantará que así sea, porque la última semana su mayor preocupación es la reacción que tendrá la familia cuando vieran que nos acompañaría, pero creo que sus temores son infundados…

Y como prueba bastó que Gustav y Franziska dirigieran su atención un par de metros más adelante, justo en el sitio exacto en donde Georgie se encontraba rodeada de algunas tías de Gustav que sentían especial predilección por la bajista, igual que unos cuantos de sus primos pequeños que se deshacían en brincos por ella y la tomaban de las manos para invitarla a sus juegos. En su elemento, Georgie saludaba, les ponía al tanto de su vida, y de paso presentaba a Robert como su padre, ganándose así mayores simpatías entre la pequeña concurrencia que se había agolpado a su alrededor.

Gustav no perdió oportunidad en pasar y hacer lo mismo, yendo de cuarto en cuarto para anunciar su presencia entre su familia, y a cambio obteniendo pellizcos en las mejillas acompañados de frases de “¡Pero qué grande te has puesto!” a pesar de que hacía años que no crecía ni un centímetro y en lo único que las medidas se le acumulaban eran en la báscula, así como manchas de carmín aquí y allá de los incontables besos que le regalaron, por no hablar de todas las manitas pegajosas de los niños que corrieron a sus brazos y le pidieron ser cargados en el aire.

Yendo de aquí a allá fue que Gustav se topó con su padre departiendo con algunos de sus hermanos y obtuvo de él un sincero saludo y órdenes expresas de avisarle a su madre que ya se encontraba ahí, por lo que Gustav no demoró en acudir a la cocina y abrazarla desde atrás mientras Erna se le daba los toques finales al segundo pavo que esa noche había salido del horno y que serviría para alimentar a la multitud que se había congregado en casa.

—¡Gustav! —Saltó Erna de emoción a los brazos de Gustav, y éste no pasó por alto la sonrisa sincera que adornó sus facciones—. Ya pensé que no ibas a llegar. ¿Ha venido Georgie contigo? ¿Es cierto que también nos acompañará su papá?

—Ajá, Robert está aquí. Espera a que las tías dejen a Georgie en paz para que pueda venir aquí y te lo presente. Y es que para no variar la han emboscado y no le dejan ir.

—Chist, no seas grosero con tus tías —le recriminó Erna a Gustav aunque de buen talante, puesto que con todo éste no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto—. Tu hermana ya me previno de no inmiscuirme donde nadie me llama, pero… Y dime, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Georgie?

—Mamá… —Gimoteó Gustav con la misma tonalidad que había utilizado veinte años atrás cuando todavía era un crío remolón que no quería dar cuenta de sus travesuras a su progenitora—. ¿Es necesario hacer esto _ahora_?

—¿Y si no es ahora entonces cuándo? —Le retó ésta a ponerle fecha—. De cualquier modo —le acarició ella la mejilla—, me alegra que ustedes vinieran juntos. Bianca no era mala chica, pero no era la indicada, y presiento que tú lo sabías desde el inicio…

A tiempo para salvarlo aparecieron varios primos pequeños en búsqueda de Gustav, pues apenas se corrió la voz de que ‘Gusgus’ (como era conocido entre sus familiares menores de cinco años) estaba entre ellos, más de uno quería pedirle un paseo de avión en sus brazos o alguno de sus trucos de magia que eran tan simples como hacer aparecer una moneda de su canal auditivo, pero que no por ello perdían su encanto entre las generaciones más jóvenes.

—Hablaremos más tarde —le sentenció Erna al despedirlo para que atendiera a los pequeños, y Gustav tragó saliva, consciente de que quizá esa charla no se daría esa noche, pero a la vez convencido de que era lo mejor para todos.

Entre más saludos, servir de caballito para sus primos, cerciorarse que sus tías no estuvieran murmurando acerca de él o Georgie, y servir de coanfitrión para Franziska, que a cada dos por tres le pedía ayuda con algo, Gustav acabó agotado, corto de aliento y deseando que la cena se sirviera cuanto antes.

—Ten —le sorprendió Georgie con una cerveza—, que tienes aspecto de necesitar una para sobrevivir los siguientes diez minutos.

—Esos críos me han hecho jugar con ellos hasta que me dolió la espalda —se quejó Gustav entre sorbos, a pesar de todo, sonriente porque se la había pasado bien—. ¿Y qué tal tú, cómo te fue?

—Bien, si tomas en consideración que Robert es el centro de atracción y yo puedo disimular mi presencia detrás de la suya. Y menos mal, porque una de tus primas pequeñas me abrazó y temí por un segundo que notara algo raro cuando apoyó su cabeza sobre mi estómago. Pf, creo que estoy paranoica, y todavía no me he atrevido a saludar a tus padres.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Georgie hizo su mejor representación de un puchero. —¿Lo harías?

—Claro. Vamos.

Y en el proceso se les unió Robert, con quienes los Schäfer hicieron buenas migas. Si bien Erna no escatimó en elogios para Georgie en donde hacía hincapié “en lo hermosa que lucía esa noche” y “en lo mucho que la había extrañado y cuán contenta estaba de que les acompañara”, pronto la conversación se centró entre los tres adultos mayores, permitiéndoles a Gustav y a Georgie escabullirse unos minutos a la planta alta de la casa y descansar unos minutos en el dormitorio de Franziska, que de antemano les había dado la llave para que pudieran tener unos minutos de privacidad.

—Diox —exclamó Georgie apenas cerraron la puerta detrás de sí, descalzándose y cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, permitiendo con esa postura que el bulto en su vientre fuera más perceptible que antes—. Sabes que amo a tu familia, Gus, pero lo doy ha sido demasiado intenso para mi gusto. Cada vez que alguien se me acercaba me invadían sudores fríos porque preguntaran de cuántos meses estaba. Y menos mal que como mínimo tuvieron la decencia de no mencionar mi peso…

—Eso es porque Franny les aleccionó. Y no, no sé con qué palabras lo hizo, así que no me preguntes a mí —dijo él, recostándose al lado de Georgie y descansando así su adolorida espalda.

Con la vista clavada en el techo raso sobre el cual se dibujaban sombras (al entrar no se habían molestado con más iluminación que la que ya provenía de una de las lámparas del buró), Gustav de pronto soltó una risotada ahogada que provocó en Georgie curiosidad.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Oh, ya sabes… En otro tiempo habríamos subido aquí para besarnos un rato, quizá hasta hubiéramos atentado contra la sacrosantidad del cuarto de Franziska y hecho el amor… Y en cambio ahora lo único que nos apetece es sacarnos los zapatos, o en el mejor de los casos, echar una siesta corta. Ha eso hemos llegado.

Georgie compartió con él una carcajada corta que procuró ahogar con el brazo. —¡Tienes razón!

Y la tenía, vaya que la tenía, porque tenían sin hacer el amor casi el mismo tiempo que tenía Georgie de haberse embarazado. No que por ello Gustav estuviera molesto, ya que ambos habían procurado no desestimar la parte física de su no-relación, y no era rara la noche en que desnudos se metían a la cama y se acariciaban hasta que la urgencia les hacía recurrir a dedos, labios o lenguas para acabar. De penetración ni hablar, puesto que Georgie había pasado bastantes semanas de convalecencia en cama, y ni ella ni Gustav habían estado de tono para más que un corto beso durante ese periodo. E incluso después de que el peligro pasó y la doctora Dörfler les dio luz verde para reanudar su vida sexual, ni Gustav ni Georgie se habían sentido forzados a ello.

En su lugar, habían redescubierto otras maneras de cercanía que sólo habían llevado a cabo durante una corta etapa de sus vidas cuando todavía eran vírgenes e inexpertos, y su único escondite del mundo era el dormitorio de Gustav una tarde de martes a la vez.

—Gusti… —Sacó Georgie al baterista de su abstracción, y éste buscó su mano para hacerle saber que la escuchaba—. Me encantaría que hoy durmieras conmigo en mi piso, y que mañana estuvieras presente cuando le diga a Robert que va a ser abuelo…

—¿En serio? —Se asombró éste, que ya casi estaba resignado a tener que pasar la noche en uno de los sillones con el resto de los familiares que por borrachera o venir desde lejos se hospedaran con Franziska, y ahora fue el turno de Georgie se apretarle los dedos con fuerza.

— _Muy_ en serio. No quiero hacer esto sola… Ni decirle a Robert, ni… nada en general, de hecho. Te quiero a mi lado…

Aunque no del todo una declaración de amor, Gustav la tomó como tal, y girándose hacia Georgie la besó en los labios y ambos cerraron los ojos por el tiempo que duró.

Una corta pausa antes del resto de su noche.

 

La cena de esa noche transcurrió en medio de un excelente ambiente al que Georgie y Robert como foráneos a los anfitriones se acoplaron sin problemas. De ello se encargaron los Schäfer, que comandados por Franziska como nueva cabeza de familia, mantuvieron sus atenciones centradas en ellos y les permitieron entrar en confianza sin que en ello se sintieran forzados. Del banquete que se sirvió a la mesa comieron y bebieron sin moderación, excepto Georgie con el alcohol, que declinó en repetidas ocasiones explicando que estaba tomando antibióticos y que su doctor se los había prohibido. Una mentira blanca que de momento era mejor que la verdad, y que Gustav apoyó a su vez cambiando la cerveza por el ponche sin piquete que se les había preparado a los niños para la ocasión.

A la comida siguió una ronda de regalos, que guardados bajo el árbol de Navidad inmenso que Franziska había instalado en la esquina de su casa hasta ocupar una amplia circunferencia de espacio, les tomó la siguiente hora abrir ante los demás y cumplir con las reglas de etiqueta que indicaban agradecer y entregar otro de vuelta.

Fue por ello que al final de aquella sesión Gustav se mostró sumamente satisfecho al comprobar que su pila de regalos era inferior a la de Georgie, que no sólo había recibido obsequios por parte de los adultos, sino también de los niños, y hasta de Robert, que también participó y por poco la hizo llorar al entregarle unos aretes que en el pasado habían pertenecido a la abuela Listing.

No fue sino hasta pasado de medianoche que consideraron prudente retirarse, pues Georgie no podía detener los bostezos, y Gustav a su vez estaba dando muestras de querer deshacerse de sus pantalones que le apretaban en torno a la cintura luego de los tres platos repletos de comida que se había servido antes, por lo que empezaron con el requerimiento de pasar a despedirse de cada invitado y con Robert a la zaga salir de la casa bajo la promesa de volver a la tarde siguiente para continuar con las celebraciones.

Bien sabía Gustav que para entonces ya le habrían confesado a Robert el estado de Georgie y entonces sería el turno de hablar con sus propios padres, y la noción de lo mucho que iban a cambiar sus vidas en las próximas veinticuatro horas lo abrumó un poco.

Lo suficiente como para que Georgie lo apreciara, y en un gesto discreto le proporcionara confort al pasarle un brazo por la cintura y a cambio hacer él lo mismo.

Estaban en eso juntos.

 

La mañana siguiente incluyó a Robert bebiendo abundante agua con dos aspirinas para curar una leve resaca producto de las innumerables copas de vino que éste había bebido en compañía de varios tíos de Gustav con los que Robert entabló una agradable conversación la noche anterior, y que de seguro no estarían en mejores condiciones que él, pero que no estaban ahí para corroborarlo y por lo tanto el padre de Georgie sufría a solas su suplicio.

De cualquier modo, ello no arruinó su mañana, en donde Georgie preparó waffles caseros y dulce de moras para acompañarlos, y Gustav por su parte aportó un café un café cargado que no por ello resultó amargo, y en cambio sí contribuyó a que los ánimos decaídos se elevaran de vuelta.

Bajo esa nueva luz de optimismo, fue el turno de abrir los regalos que ahí se encontraban debajo del minúsculo (casi ridículo) arbolito de Georgie, y que se contaban como pocos, aunque no por ello desestimables.

La pila fue más o menos equitativa, siendo de vuelta Georgie quien obtuvo una mayoría por encima de los demás, pero esto debido a que los gemelos le habían enviado cada uno un obsequio por paquetería exprés, mientras que para Gustav habían escatimado con un regalo por parte de los dos. Robert además se había lucido en presentes para su hija, pues sin olvidar a Gustav con dos empaques cuadrados, era a Georgie a quien había decidido consentir con varias cajas.

Amenizando el momento con galletas de jengibre que Georgie había horneado días atrás y más café, cada uno cogió sus obsequios y procedió a abrirlos.

Al cabo de un rato, Robert ya tenía consigo un nuevo reloj, varias camisas, un libro de arte contemporáneo, gafas de sol y una sofisticada navaja de bolsillo con infinidad de aditamentos extras.

—Vaya, no esperaba esto —comentó Robert cuando al examinar una de las tarjetas descubrió que Melissa, su expareja y madre de Georgie, había sido una de las personas que le regalara algo esa temporada.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Georgie—, pero mamá tuvo un importante ascenso este año en su trabajo, así que además de un nuevo crucero por Asia también decidió que todos nosotros merecíamos regalos de su parte y no sólo tarjetas navideñas.

—No olvidaré agradecérselo después —murmuró Robert para sí, y después centró su atención en Gustav—. ¿Qué regalos tienes tú?

Gustav presumió a su vez su nuevo equipo de pesas, un par de pantuflas, un anillo de plata con una calavera como diseño, varias playeras, un perfume, videojuegos para su nueva consola, y algunos libros. Todo como un conjunto que lo puso sonriente y muy feliz sin dificultad.

—Ahora es mi turno —celebró Georgie, frotándose las manos con anticipación, y procediendo a romper los moños, cinta y papel de envolver que se interpusieran en su camino.

Uno a uno fueron apareciendo sus obsequios, entre los que se contaron varios aretes muy de su estilo, dos vestidos, un par carísimo y muy exclusivo de audífonos, ropa deportiva, una chaqueta de piel de ganso, un almohadón ergonómico, varios productos de belleza entre los que había cremas y maquillaje, así como un estuche que contenía los colores de la temporada en sombras para los ojos, un bolso de Gucci, zapatos deportivos específicamente diseñados para correr, y algunas otras cosas que quedaron pendientes por abrir puesto que venían empaquetadas en bolsas.

—Esto es de los gemelos —dijo Georgie, que imposibilitada por romper el embalado en el que su regalo se encontraba contenido, tuvo que esperar a que Gustav volviera con unas tijeras para abrirlo.

Roto el sello, Georgie rebuscó en su interior y sacó (para horror suyo y de Gustav) una tarjeta, que al abrirla, no tocó un villancico, sino una canción de cuna. Y en su interior llevaba escrito: “Regalos para nuestro futuro sobrino/sobrina, de parte de sus tíos Bill y Tom”, que de Georgie obtuvo la genuina reacción de un chillido y soltar la tarjeta igual que si estuviera incendiándose.

—Papá —dijo Georgie de pronto con los ojos grandes y casi desorbitados—. Uhhh… Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

El uso de ‘papá’ en sustitución al nombre hizo que Robert a su vez demostrara su asombro con un rictus de tensión que le marcó dos líneas verticales y perpendiculares en la mandíbula. Una sombra cubrió además su piel, y le costó unos largos segundos poder articular palabra alguna.

—¿Es…? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que no bebieras nada de alcohol durante la fiesta? ¿Se trata de tu salud? ¿Est-tas enf-f-ferma? —Trastabilló con su última pregunta, apretando entre los dedos la tela de su pantalón—. ¿Georgie?

—No es tan terrible como suena… No después de que lo piensas un poco… Y _podría_ decirse que es algo similar, pero estoy bien… —Georgie cerró los ojos, suspiró, y volvió a abrirlos—. Uhm… Es que… Rob-… Papá…

—Vamos a tener un bebé —dijo Gustav, acudiendo a su socorro como un caballero en brillante armadura, o en ese caso, la otra parte que había contribuido a ese embarazo, y que en lugar de una reluciente coraza plateada y una espada de acero llevaba una desteñida camiseta de Metallica que solía ser negra y ahora apenas era gris y una taza de cerámica con restos de café ya frío.

Ni por asomo una equivalencia, pero en esencia… Era la ayuda que Georgie requirió para no soltarse llorando.

—Oh, ya veo… —Fueron las muy escogidas palabras de Robert, que se puso en pie, y esgrimiendo como pretexto el ir a servirse más café, los dejó a solas unos minutos.

—OhDioxOhDioxOhDiox —recitó Georgie enajenada a su medio, pasándose los dedos por el cabello y al borde de los nervios—. Oh por Diox…

—Basta —se acercó Gustav a ella y la abrazó—. Ya está hecho.

—Me va a odiar…

—Por supuesto que no. Eres su única hija, y va a ser abuelo… Podrá estar molesto, y quizá sí me odie a mí por atreverme a mancillar tu honor de doncella, pero no a ti…

—G-G-Gus… —Balbuceó Georgie, mirándole con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Todo va a estar bien —le aseguró él con una convicción absoluta de que así sería, no tanto porque las circunstancias se les presentaran así, sino porque ya en el pasado habían lidiado con numerosos contratiempos, y la enseñanza que había perdurado era que en sus manos estaba el luchar.

Permitiéndole limpiarse la nariz y los ojos con la manga de su camiseta, Gustav permaneció brazo con brazo al lado de Georgie, dispuesto a defenderla a ella y a su bebé sin importar cuál fuera la reacción de Robert al respecto. Por todo lo que le importaba, incluso si ocurría lo peor, él se encargaría de que el bienestar de Georgie estuviera incluso por encima del suyo.

A su vuelta, Robert venía revolviendo el contenido de su taza con una cucharita y absorto en su interior, apenas viendo por dónde caminaba, pero sin tropezar con nada. Ocupando de vuelta su asiento que se encontraba frente al de Georgie, lanzó una de las tantas posibles temidas preguntas de su repertorio.

—¿Ustedes dos han vuelto a ser pareja?

—Bueno, pareja… lo que se dice pareja… —Buscó Gustav satisfacer su curiosidad mientras Georgie se sorbía la nariz con desesperación.

—No en ese sentido. No con esa… oficialidad —croó la bajista.

—¿Pero están juntos en esto? —Insistió Robert en aclarar el punto, y dirigiéndose directamente a Gustav volvió a preguntar—. ¿Estarás con ella durante todo este proceso?

—Juntos sí.

—Entonces es todo lo que me basta oír —dictaminó por último el padre de la bajista, apartando la cucharita con un dedo y bebiendo de su café—. El resto es cosa suya.

Georgie se enjugó bajo los párpados. —¿Es tu manera de decir que estás furioso y no quieres tener nada que ver con esto?

—No —se apresuró Robert a esclarecer—. Es mi manera de respetar su decisión como adultos. Sin importar cuáles sean estas circunstancias, uhm, digamos… especiales en donde han elegido seguir adelante a su manera, me abstendré de expresar cualquier tipo de crítica que no me corresponde y en su lugar les apoyaré en lo que pueda. Sé que no fui el mejor padre mientras estabas creciendo —dijo en directo a Georgie—, no estaba preparado para ello y no di todo de mí para que las cosas entre tu madre y yo funcionaran como era debido, pero también sé que mi caso y su caso es por completo diferente, y que saldrán adelante a su manera, a su tiempo… Estarán bien mientras permanezcan juntos, y tengo fe que así será.

Su emotivo discurso fue recibido con más llanto por parte de Georgie, pero que a diferencia de antes resultó ser de alivio, y acompañado por sonrisas que aligeraron el ambiente.

El resto de la mañana pasó entonces a ser una muy fructífera sesión donde Georgie puso a Robert al tanto de su estado, su mes de embarazo, la notoriedad de ser uno de los pocos que estaba enterado, y un sinfín más de detalles que en otro tipo de circunstancias habrían sido entre madre e hija, pero que para Georgie habían tenido que sustituirse para ser de padre e hija y amoldarse a las peculiaridades de su vida familiar. De eso último tomó nota Gustav, que se mantuvo atento a la más mínima necesidad de Georgie y permaneció silencioso, convencido de que ya llegaría su momento cuando se tratara de darles la noticia a sus propios padres. Hasta entonces, era el turno de Georgie y Robert, quienes alargaron tanto como les fue posible su compañía, pero que no pudieron oponérsele a la despedida.

Prometiendo estar al pendiente de su estado, Robert pasó a despedirse horas después, y tras besar a Georgie en ambas mejillas y asegurarle que “era el abuelo más feliz del mundo en esos instantes”, fue el turno de estrechar la mano de Gustav, y en un arrebato de afecto lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Cuídala —fue su orden directa, que no tardó en adecuar para que no cupiera duda de sus intenciones—. Cuídalos…

—Lo haré —se comprometió Gustav, y con ello cerró un trato de hombre a hombre, entre iguales, aceptando el reconocimiento que le daba Robert como tal, y que implícitamente incluía a Georgie, a quien ahora Robert le entregaba en uno de los sentidos más tradicionales: Su hija, su querida hija, para que juntos formaran una familia.

Su propia familia.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
